


Catch a Falling Star

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, First Date, Romance, i just think that niall and eleanor are really cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes on a blind date and is shocked by how beautiful Eleanor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Falling Star

Niall looked down at the clean white table cloth and gulped. He fumbled with his hands underneath the table. He was just one step away from walking away when a pretty brunette pointed to the empty seat.

“Are you Niall?” She asked with a wide smile. He shook his head yes. “Oh good!” She sat down and fixed her dress. “I’m Eleanor.”

Niall’s mouth nearly dropped open. He couldn’t believe that Louis and Harry had managed to set him up with such a beautiful girl. The two boys had always promised Niall that they would find him someone special since Niall had put so much effort into Louis and Harry becoming a couple that they only thought it was fair. Louis had insisted that Eleanor was pretty, but Niall decided that he was being modest. In his eyes, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

“Nice to meet you,” he fumbled over his words and awkwardly stuck his hand out. She grabbed it and he almost melted at her smooth, warm touch. They shook hands and soon let go. He picked up the menu and began reading over the choices. 

“Have you ever eaten here?” Eleanor asked cheerfully.

“Yeah, I’ve been here loads of times. The waiters and all the staff know me by name. Mostly because I won a food eating contest a couple of months back.”

“Oh really? That’s cool. I love to eat as well, even though you probably can’t tell,” she said while blushing.

Niall laughed. “I’m the same way.” He stuck a skinny leg out from under the table and shook it. “See? I’ve got little chicken legs.”

Eleanor stuck her leg out next to him and shook hers. “I guess we’re on the same boat with that.”

“Mhm,” he agreed. They both retracted their legs and fix the table cloth. After looking over the menu again, Niall had a change of heart. He put the menu down and cleared his throat. “How ‘bout we ditch this place? There’s a park just around the corner and they have small ice cream parlor there.”

Eleanor bit her bottom lip and looked around. She put the menu up to her nose, only letting her brown eyes show. “They won’t get mad at us if we just leave the table?”

Niall shrugged. “Of course not. Like I said, they know me around here.”

Eleanor giggled. “I’ve never done anything like this, ditch and leave. It feels really sneaky.”

Niall smiled as he stood up. He grabbed Eleanor’s hand as she stood up. He noticed that even without wearing heels, she was a good two or three inches taller than him. Usually he liked being taller than his date, but something about this one was different. 

They walked out of the restaurant and Niall led them around the block. The sun had already gone down and the street lights were lit up. They walked in a comfortable silence under the lights until the small park came into view. They walked up to the small ice cream shop and Niall turned to Eleanor. 

“What would you like?”

She looked at the list that was tapped to the window. “I think I’ll have a strawberry ice cream cone.” She fumbled with her pocketbook before grabbing her wallet, but Niall immediately stopped her.

“No, no. It’s okay! I’ve got it,” he replied happily as he pulled out his wallet. Niall soon ordered their deserts (he got a double scoop chocolate mint cone) and they walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

Niall tried not being a slob with his ice cream, but his double scoops were melting. He hastily tried licking as Eleanor laughed at him.

“Are you having trouble?”

Niall stuck his tongue out. “Just a little bit of difficulty.”

Eleanor continued eating her ice cream as Niall finished up his second scoop and was beginning on the cone. Gathering up his courage, Niall reached down and slowly grabbed Eleanor’s hand into his. His insides warmed up when he felt her squeeze their hands together. 

After a few minutes, both Niall and Eleanor had finished up their ice cream. They were still holding hands and Eleanor had rested her head on Niall’s shoulder. Stars began lining up in the sky and there was a slight chill in the air.

“Do you want my jacket?” Niall asked when he felt Eleanor’s teeth chattering.

She smiled. “If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Niall sat up and tugged his jacket off. He helped Eleanor into it and she thanked him for it. “It’s no problem,” he said.

“I’ve really enjoyed our date tonight,” Eleanor said. “Louis and Harry have told me a lot about you and they’ve been right. You’re sweet and nice and really cute.”

Niall felt his cheeks redden. “Well, they didn’t tell me much about you. They just told me that you were pretty, which was a lie. I think you’re the most beautiful thing ever.”

Eleanor lifted her head and looked into Niall’s eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

Niall nodded, his heart was beating rapidly. Eleanor bridged the gap between their lips and her soft lips were on his chapped ones. Their lips touched briefly before they both pulled apart. Both had felt sparks fly in those short few seconds.

“Wow,” Niall said, sounding awed.

“I know,” Eleanor said with a laugh. “That was short and sweet.” She put her head back on his shoulder and Niall wrapped an arm around her thin waist.

“We should go on a second date,” Niall said.

“I would like that. I would like that a lot.”

Niall kissed the top of her head. He looked back up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He looked back down at Eleanor and thought of the song, ‘Catch a Falling Star.’ As he gazed down at the girl next to him, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He had already caught his own personal star.


End file.
